Moonshine
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Yuki/Mitsunari. Two warriors come together underneath the silvery moon, determined to show off the depth of their love. Yuki/Mitsu YAOI!


He always wondered what it would be like.

He always wondered what another man's flesh would feel like, intertwined with his own. He always wondered about the male anatomy, intoxicated by each crevace of a man's body. His mouth and heart drooled whenever he pondered the taste of sweaty, battle-hardened flesh. His pulse quickened whenever he wondered about the sleek, wet surface of a male's tongue. What wonders could the male body work on him, he wondered?

He was fascinated by the male body, that was certain. The thrill of melting into another man's body enchanted him, but he wasn't after just any man. He was after one man, and that man went by the name of Yukimura Sanada. Whenever the composition of battle strategies tired him, he thought of Yuki's frame. Thinking of the soldier's slender, radiant frame energized him for hours on end. Thinking of Yuki was akin to a child thinking of ice cream, while sitting underneath the merciless sun. There was a tremendous downside to that perspective, though. He would have been much happier eating his ice cream, instead of picturing it.

He was once the hostage of the Sanada's clan, stolen from Cao Pi's army in the midst of battle. He was initially disgusted by the arrangement, uncomfortable with the thought of being a war trophy. Adjusting to his new world didn't take long, though. The Sanada's team was sweet, not to mention perfectly harmless. It was safe to assume they didn't know the meaning of the word 'hostage'. They knew the meaning of the word 'hospitality', though. Seconds passed before he came one of their own, melting into their beloved little family.

So much for the hostage situation.

There were no enemies. The Sanada was in the company of incredibly warm souls, those that were willing to transcend their own limits. They weren't mere allies but friends, loyal companions that would willingly risk their lives for Yuki's aspirations. Unlike Cao Pi, though, Yukimura didn't savor the thought of losing his soldiers. In his eyes, they were all useful, priceless, necessary to his victory. Yuki was a warm soul himself, kind and gentle. Sweet and forgiving. Naive and wondrously vulnerable to any predator.

The Sanada was anything but hostile. Sweeter than a drop of honey, he did everything in his power to make the 'hostage' comfortable. He was stern at first, working to instill some sort of fear inside of his captive, but the arrangement quickly changed. The so-called hostage soon discovered Yuki's inability to treat anyone harshly. The armor-clad Sanada revealed himself to be unbelievably tender, in the most beneficial ways imaginable.

On one particular night, the life of Cao Pi's former strategist struck a feverish high. He stumbled upon Yukimura as he was bathing, drenched in the water of a moonlit pond. The Sanada's body glistened underneath the silvery orb, drenched in the waters of perfection. Wisps of his chestnut brown hair were trapped against his body, locked onto his skin by translucent streaks of water. He was unbelievably radiant, shaming the very heavens he stood under. Everything about the display was nothing short of perfect, but his phallus was truly a miracle to behold. Draped in moonlight, it dangled in between glistening thighs. It taunted him, teased him, urged him to come closer. It urged him to spill himself onto the earth below. He would have killed every last one of the Sanada's opponents, just for a chance to hold the delicious, juicy piece of fruit.

That night passed, leaving a tormented strategist in its wake. New days emerged, though, and with them came additional opportunities to adore the Sanada. Every morning he watched the Sanada dress himself, and felt like a lion gazing at a distant steak. He attached himself to Yukimura, keeping himself as his constant companion-and even dove into bold flirting sessions. At one point, their close contact became unbearably painful. Keeping his hands off of Yukimura was an intolerable task for the strategist, especially since he kept the Sanada so close to him. Much to Kunoichi's glee (she adored the sight of two males together), he pinched, squeezed and fondled Yuki whenever a chance presented itself. He sent his hands up the Sanada's thighs, feeling his phallus harden as his fingers traced the invincible lines of innocence. He caressed the war chieftain's back, body melting as the other male teased him. There Yukimura was, wrapped up in his care, smelling of massage oil-

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, yes," the one with the wandering mind replied, snapping to attention. Yukimura was sitting across from him, on the other side of their bonfire. That was right. His soldiers were bracing themselves for the day ahead, enjoying the peace that would soon end. Luckily for the Sanada army, peace had come about. All opposing forces had come to a stop, probably wishing to recover themselves.

"I managed to grasp every last word, and I agree with you. Restoring our food supply is a wise decision, considering the well-being of our forces. Our enemies seemed to have fallen silent for the moment, and so we have ample time to recover our strength. You never know what will come about, either. Tomorrow might bring about amazing results."

A smile blossomed on the Sanada's porcelain features. It glistened in the bonfire's radiance, bewitching the Akeda as honey entranced a flock of bees. "You've been supportive of our clan right from the very beginning," he said, voice filled with sugary shyness. Mitsunari licked his lips, knowing there wasn't enough life to have him caught.

"I thank you for your hard work. You've been invaluable to us since the first day of our alliance."

"Oh," the strategist said once again, face glowing with mischief. "Now you think of this arrangement as an 'alliance'. I thought I was meant to be your hostage?"

Flames rose in the inside of Yuki's cheeks. They were silky ivory pearls, dancing above a surface of flame. "I never wished to bring you harm," he said softly, placing his words in the form of an apology. His voice was an elixir, able to heal the deepest wounds. Wrapped up in firelight, the Sanada's entire body was an elixir.

"I only meant to send a message. Plus, I thought you'd be an invaluable asset to our army."

Misinterpreting the Akeda's reaction, Yuki became a painting of nervousness. "You are an invaluable asset to us, but...I didn't think things would turn out this way."

"How have things turned out?"

"I didn't think...you'd..."

"You didn't think I'd what? You didn't think I'd fall for your charms?"

Lust, dreams and hunger created a rich tapestry. The Sanada peered into that tapestry, surprised yet overjoyed to see its intensity. Silence grew between them, forging a path that spoke of primal wishes. "You didn't think I'd dream about you?" the strategist asked, panting like a dehydrated animal.

"Well, I'm afraid you were wrong on all counts."

Yuki opened his mouth to speak, but found himself silenced by a pair of fingers. Gazing into the Akeda's eyes, he felt himself melt into a puddle of butter. "You've won," the strategist said, his voice husky from the weight of desire. "I'm all yours."

"Mitsunari, I-"

The remainder of his sentence fell into a whimper. Hands clamped down on his buttocks, and the heavens began to sing. His insides were spread across continents, soaked in the miraculous waters of each world. "I belong to you," a voice purred, wrapping his arms around the Sanada's upper half. Hands slowly traced his chest, fondling every inch of clothed skin. A moist, thick bulge prodded his lower half, protruding from the strategist's thighs. The Sanada trembled, picturing that bulge inside of his body. How good it would be to have that rock inside of him. How wondrously good it would be to have that milky wet plum inside of him. How would it make it in? Did Mitsunari seek to pierce him from the back? It certainly seemed that way, since the strategist's body was rubbing against his back. How wonderful it would be to have the inside of his rump pierced, penetrated and invaded. He would give anything to have the Akeda's phallus sink in between his butt cheeks.

Longing for such an entrance, he felt his thighs quiver. Hands toyed with his clothing, threatening to strip off every last piece, starting with the clothes on his lower half. Moans answered every taunt, begging for the threats to be fulfilled. "I shall now reward you for your hard work," the Akeda whispered, lips brushing against the nape of Yuki's neck. "Tonight, I'll make all of your wishes come true."

Yuki made another attempt to speak, but failed. Speaking was impossible. All he could do was whimper, tied into the arms of his prince. Mitsunari was pinned against him, removing the clothing on his lower half. "What do you wish from me?" he asked coyly, still rubbing against the other. His phallus continued to prod at the Sanada, giving birth to more whimpers. It was torturous, having the Akeda's wet manhood toy with him. He would have preferred spending the rest of his life inside of a prison! Why couldn't Mitsunari hurry? He was trembling, wet, whimpering, begging to be fed-

"What do you want from me?"

Time stopped. The world stopped. Everything came to a stop. Yuki could only hear the beating of his own heart, and the gentle roar of the bonfire-

"If this is standard payment for hard work, I wish for nothing."

Laughter was the instant response. The Akeda followed maniacal laughter with words, which were put forth amidst grunts. "You think I've given myself to another? Dearly beloved, you are sadly mistaken. I have reserved myself for you, my dearest, and I'm going to plow right into you if you don't answer me. What do you want?"

The Sanada shut his eyes, feeling moisture spread over and through his thighs. "I want just that," he whispered, eyes pleading for instant relief. "I want you inside of me. All over me."

"I'm delighted we're gaining ground," the strategist said, hands loosening his own clothing. His voice, although warm, was ablaze with ferocious, primal thirst. "But I need you to be more specific. I am not only having my first time with just another male, but with you. This needs to be a little on the special side."

"This...this is my first time too," the Sanada panted, grimacing through closed eyes. If Mitsunari didn't act soon, he'd definitely explode. "Never before have I been touched by another. I thank the heavens for your touch, as you shall be the only one I'll ever wish for."

A gasp ripped itself out of his throat. Pain split through him, intolerable yet blissfully refreshing. Mitsunari had shoved his engorged phallus between his liquified butt cheeks, pressing it deep into the chasm of his body. Water surged through the Sanada's body alongside divine flame. "I'll kill anyone that even thinks of touching you," a husky voice promised, as hands gripped the Sanada's milky manhood. Cries wrenched themselves from Yuki's throat, as the result of pressing and pushing. Mitsunari was inside of him, making his way through him, all the while squeezing the juice out of his sodden meat-

"Whoever dares to steal you will meet their end...at my hands."

Yuki could say nothing. The pain, the euphoria, was just too great to permit speech. Flame split through him as lightning split through black heavens. Flames were so strong, he knew he'd come out bleeding. There was no way he'd come out of the night unscathed. The pain was too great-Mitsunari was too great-

"By the way, you never answered my question. Which explains why THIS is happening."

"This...this is what I want!"

A scream took flight, wrapped up in both anguish and supreme joy. "This is what I want," the Sanada said breathlessly, rocking in time with the Akeda's rhythm. "I...I w-w-wanted you to come inside of me...th-th-this way!"

"What now? D-d-do you want me to be g-g-gentle with you, Yukimura?"

"N-n-no," came the whimper. Yuki threw his head back and arched his back, pleading for more, begging for more-

"G-g-go...as h-h-hard as you...c-c-can! Please! Just t-t-take me already!"

Screams spread their wings, loud enough to rattle the stars. The Akeda plunged deeper, filling his bloodstream with magic that could never be broken. Hands soon moved from his plum to his nipples, and wrenched the life out of both hard gems. After a third scream left his lips, he felt a hand clamp down on his mouth. Panting, whimpering, he caught hints of his own milk, and detected the scent of his own wet flesh. One hand clamped down on his waist, and a body continued to rock him. A boulder continued to ravage his insides, tearing down every wall in sight. Muffled screams betrayed the flames burning deep within. His body was screaming, suffering, suffocating, dreaming, all at once-

His screams subsided, leaving the night with quaky whimpers. He shivered as a cascade poured inside of him, and all over his islands. He could hear the panting of the Akeda, and knew he was taking the greatest pleasure in releasing himself. "You're bleeding," a gentle voice said, filled with tender concern. A hand traced the inside of his buttocks, regretting the damage that had been done.

And so a fact was brought to life.

You really do care for me.

"You're in pain," the strategist whispered, stroking the Sanada's back. The desire to cuddle up next to Yukimura was unbearably overwhelming. The desire to sleep in an immortal dream with him was equally hard to bear.

"My fault. Forgive me."

"Not your fault," Yuki whispered comfortingly, voice caressing a regretful heart. His voice, although fading from exhaustion, was sweeter than moonshine. "You granted my wish. You...you did no harm."

Mitsunari said nothing. A tongue began to lap at a bloodied crevace, but its movements were soon halted. The Sanada turned, cupped his face and drew him into a kiss, leading into a kiss that wouldn't break for several centuries. "I am alive because of you," Yukimura whispered, adoring every second of the Akeda's existence. Their kiss broke off with his words, but their eyes were kissing one another.

"I wanted you to drive yourself into me. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Do you not want to heal yourself?" the Akeda asked as they melted, falling into a peaceful embrace. Sleep threatened to silence them in seconds, but both still felt wrapped in the art of lovemaking. Their bonfire was still roaring, arms were wrapped around sodden bodies-

And Yukimura was killing Mitsunari with his eyes. "I don't wish to move from this place," he said sweetly, pawing at the other's hair. "I will bear my pain proudly, as it is a souvenir from our first night. Besides, it is not true pain. It is not the pain one bears upon death. It is the pain of a divine rebirth."

Mitsunari gazed at him as if he had just delivered a hymn. "I want you more than the air itself," he whispered, hands cupping the Sanada's face. Yukimura's laughter was as soft as the moon, and just as warm.

"I guess your regret has come to an end."

"I shall rid you of your pain soon," the Akeda promised, tightening his grip on the other. "For now, though, we are in need of a blanket."

"I can give you guys one!"

Yukimura and Mitsunari turned to each other and winced. "It would be wise of you to kill her," the strategist said, pretending to don aristocratic mode. "We can't have her interfering in our plans."

"Oh shut up," the Sanada snapped playfully, snuggling against the other's warm body. "Kunoichi's a dear friend."

"I'm sorry, but she witnessed everything. We'll never hear the end of it if we don't take her out now!"

"She's happy for us, you addled-brained twit. Now surrender yourself to sleep. And get your hands off of my nipples, unless you wish to go another round."

The Akeda grunted, throwing his white tunic over both of their bodies. "I'll go another round with you," he said warmly, rubbing his nose against Yukimura's. Lament, joy and desire were as one, lifting his voice high into the heavens. "In my dreams. For now, I'll just watch you dream."

Smiling, Yukimura relinquished himself to slumber. Mitsunari ran his hands over the sleeping Sanada's face, then returned his hands to the other's behind. Hands gently clamped over them before he began his descent into slumber. "I made a mistake, love," he whispered.

"I should have told you 'I love you'. That would have been a more appropiate thing to say."

He said nothing more. Moonlight claimed him, lifting him high into the heavens with Yuki.

Meanwhile, a giggling ninja and princess observed the scene, bearing the faces of satisfied cats.

* * *

This was composed to the theme of the Air anime, and written in the world of Orochi Warriors. That explains why I said Mitsunari was Cao Pi's strategist. The two were forced to work alongside each other in OW. The princess was Sun Shang Xiang of Wu.

As you probably know, I don't own any of the featured material. I do, however, own this warning. If you, for whatever reason, are allergic to the concept of two males loving one another, PLEASE TURN AWAY. LEAVE. GET LOST. SHOO. Or whatever term you wish to use.

I shall state that again. If you are the LEAST bit uncomfortable with yaoi (or boy/boy love), PLEASE TAKE YOUR LEAVE. If you happen to be a fan of DW/SW yaoi, and would like to request a pairing for your (guilty) pleasure, feel free to submit one-but PLEASE make sure it doesn't contain Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fe, Xu Zhu, Pang Tong, or any of the older characters. As a yaoi fangirl, I do have my standards. XD

Thank you for reading!


End file.
